1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a resolver, and more particularly to a fixing structure for signal wires of a resolver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resolver is used as a feedback device of a feedback motor for feeding back angular position thereof. The resolver works in the principle that the energizing coil of the stator generates an energizing signal to have a flux linkage with the rotor. Then the induction coil of the stator creates an induced magnetic field to output an induction signal. The coils of the stator are formed generally by means of winding wires on the poles of the stator. The coils wound on the poles of the stator need to be further electrically connected to an exterior side. Therefore, after wound, the coils must be electrically connected to the exterior side via a connection member.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional connection member 1 for electrically connecting the coils with the exterior side. The connection member 1 is composed of a fixed contact pin section 2 and a movable contact pin section 3. The fixed contact pin section 2 is fixedly disposed in a space between two adjacent poles 5 of the stator 4. The ends of the wires of the stator coils 6 are electrically connected with the fixed contact pin section 2. The movable contact pin section 3 can be connected with the fixed contact pin section 2 by insertion to electrically connect the fixed contact pin section 2 to the exterior side.
The stator coils can be electrically connected to the exterior side by means of the conventional connection member 1. However, the fixed contact pin section 2 must be located in the limited space between the adjacent poles 5. In the case of a stator with numerous poles, it is impossible to arrange the fixed contact pin section 2 in the narrow space between the adjacent poles 5. Moreover, when the winding process of the stator coils 6 is completed, the end of the wire of the coil is not positioned in the same position as the fixed contact pin section 2. Therefore, it is necessary to connect the end of the wire to the fixed contact pin section 2 via an extension lead 7. In this case, it is necessary to keep the extension lead 7 and fix the extension lead 7 to an end face of the stator by means of an insulation adhesive. Then, the extension lead 7 is extended to connect with the fixed contact pin section 2. Accordingly, the wire keeping process is troublesome to complicate the manufacturing process. Furthermore, in operation, the motor will generate high heat to make the temperature rise. Under the high temperature, the insulation adhesive will detach from the end face of the stator. Under such circumstance, the extension lead 7 will deflect or even detach from the end face of the stator to cause abrasion and damage.